Only Human
by DarkestEnd
Summary: Hibari's scared for Tsuna, his beloved boss.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Cries in my corner* (Or do I [not] own **_**Only Human **_**by. **_**K.**_**)**

**(A/N: I made this out of an inspiration of when I went to Las Vegas during my Winter Break. Also inspired by **_**Only Human **_**by K.)**

**R&R~ Remember: It's love.**

**Hibari: This…what is this, herbivore.**

**Dark: It's a song story by me, inspired by **_**Only Human **_**by K.**

**Hibari: Where's the other herbivore?**

**Dark: Oh…uh…shooting a scene for Episode –fill in the blank-**

**Hibari:…I'll bite you to death.**

**Dark: Eh? Why?

* * *

**

Columned in the middle: Song Lyrics

Ciaossu: Hibari's …which are totally OOC.

_Ciaossu_: Past

"Ciaossu": Them talking.

(Kthxbye…bi)

* * *

_On the opposite coast of sadness_

I sat there watching him. His plain expression. His fingers curled against his sides. His hair perfectly in place. But…his eyes.

_Is something called a smile_

His eyes had no shine. They weren't open. But I had a feeling…a feeling that when he opened them. He would forget.

_On the opposite coast of sadness_

Tsunayoshi. Please wake up. I looked at him once more.

_Is something called a smile_

I will not cry. Not until he calls for me. Not until he smiles once more.

_But before we can go there_

If he wakes up. Then, shall I hug him into my tightest embrace. He would feel how much hurt he caused me. How much hurt I caused him.

_Is there something we're waiting for?_

I'm waiting for you Tsunayoshi. So please, I didn't mean it. Just wake up. Wake up from your deep sleep.

_In order to chase our dreams_

_Hibari-san! Run away. They're too strong! Just please, please run away._

_We can't have a reason to run away_

_Tsunayoshi! Get back!_

_We've got to go, to that far away summer's day_

_Tsunayoshi…don't die. Just don't die. Why…Tsunayoshi? Dammit! DAMMIT!_

_If we find it tomorrow, we can't sigh_

_Infant. How is he?_

_Oh, Hibari. You're here. He'll most likely…forget. But there's a slim chance he'll remember._

_Because like a boat that opposes the stream_

I remember the baby's face. Well, he wasn't a child anymore. His features were more mature, but his face clearly showed sadness and regret…I wonder if that'll happen to me?

_We have to walk straight on_

_H-hibari-san. I'm sorry. I couldn't get away…in…time._

_In a place worn down by sadness_

_TSUNAYOSHI! WAKE UP! DAMMIT! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!_

_Something called a miracle is waiting_

Wake up Tsunayoshi. You'll definitely wake up. You're a carnivore.

_Yet we are still searching _

_Hibari-san…whatever happens…we must return._

_For the sunflower that grows at the end of spring_

_H-hibari-s-san…w-whatever happens…y-you need to r-return safely._

_The warrior who awaits the morning light_

Tsunayoshi. I'll protect you…until you wake.

_Before he can clasp it with red nails _

Tsunayoshi.

_His tears glitter and fall_

I will not cry. Not cry. Definitely…will…not…cry.

_Even if we've grown used to loneliness_

Don't worry about me Tsunayoshi, I've grown even custom to this silence. But…I still need you to say my name…just once.

_Only relying on the light of the moon_

"K-kyoya? I-is that y-you?"

_We have to fly away with featherless wing _

I looked up.

_ Just go forward, just a little further_

"Tsunayoshi…."

_As the rainclouds break the wet streets sparkling_

He smiled at me. That warm smile, a smile that could melt away even the toughest ice.

_Although it brings only darkness_

"Tsunayoshi…I…"

_A powerful, powerful light_

"Mmm. I love you…Hibari-san."

_Helps push us to walk on

* * *

_

**(A/N: How was it? (: It was my first song..ish…story…ish…thing? Well, I thought it was good for my first.)**

**Hibari: This is horrible.**

**Dark: Eh? *T~T* B-but I tired.**

**Tsuna: *Just came back* Nani! How'd I end up like this?**

**Dark: Sorry if I didn't that story in that…story. It's because I didn't want to ruin the plot to it. It's up to the readers. Tsuna…you could've lost your memory or what not…so yeah.**

**Tsuna: Eh?**


End file.
